


Walk With Grace Through The Storm

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Homophobia, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Angst Meme: Kurt thought the bricks through the windows would stop once they moved. He was wrong and the bandages wrapped around Finn's arm keep reminding him that it's all because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk With Grace Through The Storm

It wasn’t supposed to happen again. He thought he was finally safe; the days of waking up to glass breaking were supposed to be behind him. There wasn’t supposed to be that brief terror that overwhelmed him as he wonder if someone was breaking into his house before the reality set in that someone had vandalized his house. That was his old house, his old life, it was supposed to be different.

9:37PM on Friday the 18th of February. That time and day would be carved into Kurt’s memory for the rest of his life. He was in the kitchen digging a bottle of water out of the fridge, his dad and Carole were upstairs reading in bed, and Finn watch on the couch watching television. The only sound in the house was the faint noise coming from whichever show Finn had on and the ticking from the hall clock.

The breaking glass wasn’t what terrified him this time. That was the sound that had him hurrying toward the living room after he’d dropped his bottle of water. The sound that sent the familiar chills through his body was Finn’s scream.

“Finn,” Carole was at the bottom of the stairs before Kurt even got out of the kitchen. Mother’s instinct. His dad was right behind her.

“Kurt, stay behind me,” his dad told him. That was something Kurt was used to; his dad said it every time something happened. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

His dad went to the broken window while Carole immediately went right to Finn, who was sitting on the floor. There was blood trailing down Finn’s arm and it was pooling on the hardwood floor that had been such a huge selling point for Kurt. It had to be painful but Finn wasn’t making a sound; he just curled into Carole’s embrace with his eyes locked on the broken glass embedded in his arm.

“Carole, does Finn need an ambulance?” his dad asked, phone already in hand. Kurt hadn’t even noticed he’d moved.

“It’s not that bad but we should take him to the hospital,” Carole replied. Kurt noticed that Finn didn’t react but he suspected his stepbrother wasn’t aware of much besides the pain that had to be radiating down his arm. “Finn, honey, I need you to stand up.”

Kurt wasn’t surprised that his dad was so calm; he was used to dealing with the vandalizing attacks. The first few times his dad would get so angry that Kurt was actually scared of what he would do but now they both just quietly accepted it and cleaned up the mess. There was no point in even calling the police anymore; they never did anything to help. Carole though, if she was panicking then Kurt couldn’t tell. She was obviously worried and angry but there was no sign of panic of her face.

“You go and we’ll meet you there after we take care of this mess,” his dad told her, nodding at Kurt. That was his sign to go to the basement where they’d put the necessary tools after the move while his dad helped Carole get Finn to her car.

Kurt grabbed the toolbox and as many boards as he could carry and brought them upstairs. They would have to go buy new glass for the window tomorrow. He looked around the room until he found the brick peeking out from underneath the coffee table and even from where he was standing he could see the letter F written in black marker. The attack was, of course, directed at him and Finn had been an innocent victim.

They really hadn’t been thinking when decorating the new living room. Well, mostly him. He was the one who had told Finn and Puck where to put all the furniture. At their old house the couch and television were placed far enough from the windows so flying glass wasn’t an issue but Kurt hadn’t thought they would have to worry about that at the new house. If he had, he knew Finn wouldn’t have been hit by the flying glass and wouldn’t be on his way to the hospital. It was his fault.

“Alright, let’s get this window boarded up,” the weary acceptance in his dad’s voice just doubled the guilt that was already making Kurt sick to his stomach. “Are you sure you’re alright Kid?”

“Yeah, I was in the kitchen,” Kurt told his dad as he handed over the toolbox. His dad had already cleared away the remains of the broken glass so it was short work to go outside and board up the window. They could probably pass for experts by now, they’d done it so many times.

“Let’s get to the hospital,” his dad said once they were finished. Kurt thought about the blood stain on the hardwood floor, he really should clean it, but he followed his dad to his truck. “We’ll get them one of these days. They can’t get away with it forever.”

Kurt wished he could believe his dad but it had been going on for far too long with no sign of it stopping. There was no way of telling when an attack was going to happen and they couldn’t afford to put up video camera outside the house. All they could do was keep repairing the damage caused by the homophobic cowards.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, with both of them lost in their own thoughts, but as they walked toward those doors Kurt felt his dad’s hand on his shoulder. It helped to know his dad never blamed him for any of the attacks. Now he just hoped Carole and Finn felt the same; though he wouldn’t blame them if they hated him.

It turned out Finn could barely remember his own name, let alone why he was at the hospital. The doctor had given him morphine while a nurse had clean the glass from his gashes then the doctor had stitched up his arm. His stepbrother was feeling absolutely no pain. The downside of that was they somehow had to get a high Finn home. And high on morphine Finn had a strange fascination with his hair. Every time Kurt got too close, Finn’s fingers would be trying to pet his hair.

Kurt ended up driving Carole’s car home while the adults drove with Finn in his dad’s truck. Any plan that kept Finn’s dirty fingers out of his hair was fine by him. He felt a lot calmer now that he knew Finn was going to be fine and that Carole had no ill will toward him. She’d given him a big hug the second he’d stepped through the curtains surrounding Finn’s bed and she’d assured him that none of it was his fault. Finn had been nodding while she spoke but that could have been because he was distracted by her dangling necklace.

He would have to wait until morning to find out if Finn blamed him for getting hurt. They’d been on such better terms lately, Finn had even hugged him in front of half of school, but getting hurt because of him was a whole different situation. Kurt blamed himself so why shouldn’t Finn blame him too?

Kurt went to bed long after the rest of the house that night. He’d stayed in the living room trying to clean the bloodstain off the floor so Finn wouldn’t have to look at it in the morning. He ended up using a blanket as a makeshift rug for the night and he’d attempt cleaning it again tomorrow.

One day, he promised himself as he drifted off to sleep, he would be so successful that he’d buy a house protected by the best security system behind a huge fence so he’d never have to worry about that terror again. His family would be safe.


End file.
